Because of their gastric acid antisecretory and gastric mucosa-protective activities, certain benzimidazole compounds are gathering attention as therapeutic agents for ulcer and/or prophylactic agents for relapse of ulcer.
To provide an intravenous dosage composition of the above compound, it has been proposed to subject a solution of omeprazole sodium in sterile water to filtration and lyophilization and reconstituting the lyophilizate extemporaneously in a filtration-sterilized mixture of injection-grade polyethylene glycol 400, sodium dihydrogen phosphate and sterile water (EP-A-124495) but the stability of the active substance in the composition is not fully satisfactory.
An injectable solution containing (a) 2-[(pyridyl)methylsulfinyl]benzimidazole compounds which are useful as an anti-ulcer agent and (b) at least one solvent selected from the group consisting of ethanol, propylene glycol and polyethylene glycol was known (U.S. Pat. No. 5,223,515), but it has not been reported that nicotinamide is used with the benzimidazole compounds for injectable solution.